wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Agamaggan
:Szorstkie płaty ciernistych pnący zwisają z całego ciała potwornego, gigantycznego dzika, zaplatając się wokół wielkiego ryja i kończąc się na pożółkłych ostrych fajkach. Mroczne, stalowe oczy błyskają spod krzaczastych brwi. Ora on ziemię kopytami wielkości wozu, wywołując trzęsienie i drżenie ziemi, a gdy chrząka, chmura parującego oparu unosi się z jego nozdrzy. Agamaggan był jednym ze Starożytnych, nieśmiertelnym Wielkim Dzikiem, o którym legendy mówią, że był jedną z pierwszych żywych istot wędrujących po Azeroth. Cielsko stwora było otoczone przez cierniste pnącza. Jego niezaspokojony apetyt spowodował, że rósł przez długie lata, czyniąc zeń uosobienie surowej siły, gdy używał pnączy i kłów jako broni. Często próbowały nań polować trolle, jednak bez powodzenia. Biografia thumb Podczas Wojny Starożytnych, 10,000 lat temu, Cenarius uzyskał pomoc Agamaggana, przekonując boga - dzika, że jeśli Płonący Legion wygra wojnę, całe życie na świecie zostanie unicestwione. Agamaggan zaatakował fortecę Azshary, Wieczny Pałac, w szale zabijając tysiące Strażników Zguby i Spaczonych Strażników. Agamaggan mógł wywoływać trzęsienie ziemi tupaniem swoimi masywnymi kopytami, tchnąć trujący gaz na swoich wrogów i przyzwać deszcz cierni, który wywoływał liczne rany u przeciwnika. Bitwa między Agamagganem a demonami była długa i toczyła się na całym kontynencie, przenosiła się na zachód. Agamaggan stoczył bój z Panem Otchłani Mannorothem - adiutantem Archimonde'a i sługą Sargerasa. Ostatecznie bóg - dzik poległ, poświęcając swe życie w walce, lecz jego ofiara pozwoliła Malfurionowi i innym dotrzeć do fortecy Azshary i Studni Wieczności. Agamaggan został zgładzony w kainie obecnie znanej jako Sawanna, nieopodal Pola Gigantów. Kolcozwierze wierzą, że tam, gdzie polała się krew Agamaggana, wyrastały wielkie cierniste pnącza, które były jego znakiem rozpoznawczym. Rozlana krew utworzyła czerwone klejnoty zwane Krwawymi Odłamkami, które Kolcozwierze używają jako totemy, by wzmocnić swoją magię i doznać czasowego wzmocnienia siły, intelektu, zręczności, siły i innych. Legenda mówi, że Agamaggan jeszcze powróci do świata żywych, a Kolcozwierze na to czekają. Półogr Rexxar przybył do kapliczki podczas podróży przez zamieszkane przez Kolcozwierzy jaskinie i napisał, że wydawała się być poświęcona prymitywnemu boskiemu dzikowi. Wierzy się, że duch Agamaggana żyje w zaświatach. Dziś jest on patronem plemion kolcozwierzy, spośród których niemal wszyscy wyznają boskiego dzika i modlą się o jego powrót. Poza tym oczekują szansy dołączenia do Agamaggana w zaświatach. Od powrotu do swych dzikich korzeni, niektóre orcze klany zaczęły wierzyć w Agamaggana, podobnie jak niektóre nocne elfy, które darzą uznaniem siłę i odwagę i chciałyby powrotu dzikszego i mniej zniszczonego czasu, gdy Agamaggan żył. Te obrzędy przeważnie przyjmują formę ofiar i spożywania spalonych darów, jednak czasami bardziej fanatyczni wyznawcy angażują się w walkę. Walka Wahanie w walce jest nieznane Agamagganowi. Nieustraszenie będzie szarżował i rzucał całą swoją siłę przeciwko każdemu wrogowi. Jego pierwszy atak przeważnie skupia się na władających magią, eliminując ich nieprzewidywalność z pola bitwy. W walce z grupą wrogów, będzie używał specjalnych ataków, by odepchnąć licznych przeciwników. Wierząc, że może on przejąć siłę wroga przez jego zjedzenie, będzie się starał nie dopuścić do wskrzeszenia przez ich sojuszników. World of Warcraft Jeden z serwerów w World of Warcraft został nazwany na cześć Agamaggana. :Zobacz Nazwy serwerów i ich miejsce w świecie Warcraft. Spekulacje Przerażające plotki mówią o sojuszu między kolcozwierzami a nieumarłą Plagą. Niektórzy sądzą, że kolcozwierze obecnie znają tajniki nekromancji i, jeśli jest to prawda, mogą oni wskrzesić swego półboga jako nieumarłego. de:Agamaggan en:Agamaggan es:Agamaggan fr:Agamaggan Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Demigod Kategoria:Starożytni